Love, Life, and Beyond
by alexz lyric dumbledor
Summary: A Marthie for all to enjoy. Ruthie and Marin fresh out of college, Ruthie betrayed, Martin wanting something, Sandy finally happy, all of the oldest kids happy. A 7th Heaven FanFic that I hope you will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This story takes place right after Ruthie finishes college. Sandy's son turned out to be Simon's and they got married. Martin graduated the same year as Ruthie because he took a few years off before they found out that the baby wasn't his. Peter and Ruthie almost got married but she dumped him because he wanted her to leave and never come back to Glenoak. Mary, Matt, Lucy, Kevin, Sarah, and Carlos are all living their life's the way the series ended, with their husband or wife and having twins.**

DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Ruthie walked out of her back door with the wind blowing her hair, "This is it," she thought, "I am finally finished with college and now I can start a life on my own, especially since I have my own apartment!" Just then, a very handsome young man, fresh out of college also, walked into her backyard.

Ruthie: Oh, hey Martin. What are you doing here?

Martin: I came by to see you.

Ruthie: Why, I thought you were with Pearl now?

Martin: I dumped her.

Ruthie: Why?

Martin: Because I felt it was wrong to drag her along until I could be with you! walks over to Ruthie and kisses her passionately

Ruthie: kisses back but harder and more passionately then pulls away for air Wow!

Martin: sits down on the ground and pats the Earth beside him Ruthie, I love you, I always have, I just didn't want to say anything, but then when Peter came back and you two almost got married, I just had to speak up.

Ruthie: she sits beside him I love you too, Martin. I just wish that you would have told me before; I don't know if I can trust anyone like I trusted Peter before.

Martin: he takes her hand and puts his other arm around her Ruth, you know I understand. I will do what ever it takes to get you to trust me.

Ruthie: leans back and waits for Martin to lay down also It's just that, I really loved Peter and then he did what he did and now I just don't think I can let another man in.

Martin: Ruthie, I will wait for however long I have to to be with you.

Ruthie: Thanks Martin. She lays her head on his chest and they talk about the future for the rest of the night

The next morning Ruthie and Martin go out for breakfast in their clothes from last night then go back to Ruthie's apartment so she can shower and change she took her shower and changed into a baby blue mini and a baby blue spaghetti strap shirt. She put pink lip-gloss on and a light blue eye shadow, then some black mascara and eyeliner. After she was done she walked into the living room to find Martin watching T.V.

Ruthie: Martin, I am done now we can go to your place and you can shower, change, and take me to dinner.

Martin: Who said I was going to buy you dinner?

Ruthie: I did now let's go! she smiled, kissed him, and led him out after locking up

They get to his apartment and he showered and dressed. When they left, he was wearing beige cargo shorts and a striped red and white t-shirt. He drove to the Dairy Shack and they ordered then sat down in one of the back booths.

Martin: So, Ruthie. Are you ready to be my girlfriend yet?

Ruthie: Martin, I thought I told you that it was going to take time. You know, time doesn't mean a night!

Martin: I know Ruth; it's just that I want you. I want you more than anything I have ever wanted before.

Ruthie: God Martin, let me at least think about it over dinner before you start buttering me up.

Martin: Fine, but I am not promising anything.

Ruthie: giggles Okay, that's good enough.

They eat and drive back to Martin's where Ruthie spills Coke ALL over herself and has to change into a pair of Martin's boxers and a wife beater. She rolls the boxers up and walks out of the bathroom where she changed and into the living room where Marin was waiting with popcorn, two full cups of soda, and a few DVDs.

Martin: How about we watch a movie?

Ruthie: Alright, let me see what the movie choices are. she looks at the choices and sees Cry-Baby, Grease, Stick It, and Just My Luck How about Cry-Baby, then Stick It? I love them both, but I have wanted to see Cry-Baby for a while.

Martin: Okay. he put the movie in and started it, then sat down and Ruthie laid her head on his chest just like she had the night before I love you Ruthie.

Ruthie: I love you too Martin.

They watched Cry-Baby then put Stick It in but didn't finish it because the power went out because there was a storm. Instead, they went into Martin's room and lit a few candles then lay down, but didn't go to sleep, at least not yet!

**A/N Hope you like, please R&R. Flamers are welcome, I like to know what I am doing wrong, and I love suggestions as to where you would like me to take the story!**


	2. Finally Together

**A/N I know I haven't updated in FOREVER, but school is over for me, and I am totally siked to write this story and a few more. Renee, you HAVE to review or else I am not going to continue! At least not until I get three reviews LOLZ!**

**DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Ruthie and Martin just laid down on his bed to talk and nothing more but when Ruthie laid down; she knew something she would regret was going to happen so she jumped up and sat at his desk. Martin was a little upset, but he understood, Ruthie had been through a lot in her life, but the one thing she didn't need was sex before marriage, especially with Lucy and her father being reverends. He loved her no matter what and he didn't need that to prove it. She looked at him with big brown eyes, he took one look at how scared she was, and jumped up, he had an idea. After putting a sweater and jacket on himself and her, he led them to his back porch where he had a bar-b-q and went in for a moment to come back out with chocolate, marshmallows, and graham crackers. He lit the bar-b-q and took a grilling fork he had. He placed a marshmallow on each tip and started roasting the marshmallows, he glanced at the love of his life and she didn't look scared, she looked happy but confused. He handed her a smore and kissed her cheek then said, "Ruthie, no matter what, I will never let the rain touch you."**

**Ruthie understood what he meant, no matter what; he would never hurt her, or let anyone else. "Martin?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**I think I'm ready. I don't know about the whole living together or marriage part, but for now, I'm ready for a relationship. I think I just didn't want one because I was afraid all men would be like Peter, but I know you're not." What she said meant the world to Martin. She had basically just said that he wasn't a dick. At least not like Peter was. He chuckled at his last thought and kissed Ruthie deeply, then the power came back, but the storm was still going. They went inside and turned on the news to learn there was a hurricane. "Wow, I didn't think a hurricane could reach us here." Ruthie spoke as if it were just another simple thing.**

"**Ruthie, you're not scared anymore are you?"**

"**Martin, as long as I'm with you, I'll be just fine."**

"**Good, because I didn't want to go back outside, wait, I have to turn off the bar-b-q." Ruthie giggled at the worried look on his face as he rushed back to his small porch to turn the bar-b-q off.**

"**Don't want the house catching on fire, do you?" She was just messing with him and he was smiling when he came back. **

"**Hi Ruthie," he spoke in a mysterious tone… as if he were up to something.**

"**M-m-m-martin, what are you doing?" She asked him, just as he took a sopping wet sponge from behind his back and threw it at her.**

"**I love you Ruthie," he was scared now, she had the sponge, and she was running…… more like charging at him with the sponge.**

"**Oh yeah, well let me show you how much I love you!" She said her last words, just as she jumped onto his back and he was soaked.**

"**Ooh, you are SO paying for that... COME HERE!" She was running, and she was faster than him. "Ruthie, Baby, come here please. Just set down the sponge," she had a HUGE smile on and he had dropped the sponge giving her the perfect chance to pick it up.**

"**Martin, you started this," she ran at him and he stood there in shock, "AND I'M GONNA FINISH IT!" He couldn't believe it, Ruthie had knocked him down… and it wasn't pretty. She was laughing and he was smiling.**

"**Camden, just wait until I get in a fight with you, you will so get paid back." He finished and kissed her.**

**A/N**

**I know it's not all that long, but hey, it's a chapter! Hope you like it Renee, it was for you!**


End file.
